1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to testing apparatus and more particularly to test cells for measuring the offgasses emitted from a test sample.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to measure the offgassing rate of sample articles to determine the potential exposure hazard to an unprotected person who must work in an area affected by agent vapors which evaporate from or desorb from a material. One method of testing articles is to deploy them within a wind tunnel and measuring emitted effluents. However, such an arrangement is only suitable for large test articles in special installations with elaborate equipment. Such an arrangement is impractical for laboratory scale or field testing. It would be desirable to produce a laboratory or field use scale test cell which could be used to measure the degassing rates of sample articles. According to the invention, measurements may be made by placing a test article material in the inventive test cell which accurately simulates the environmental conditions under which safe operation may be achieved, and measuring the rate at which agent vapors accumulate in the test cell. An ideal offgassing test procedure requires air flow over the test article to be equal to that encountered under real conditions. To standardize test procedures for test articles normally located out of doors, a flow rate of one meter per second over the test article is used. For reasons of safety, instrument sensitivity and economical operation, such a procedure had been heretofore considered unrealistic in ambient field conditions. The present invention accurately simulates field conditions and therefore permits accurate, safe, economical testing of small and medium size objects.